Hot Chocolate
by crazy-says-I
Summary: Fluffy Little!SasuNaru - - Naruto's never had Hot Chocolate before, but he wants to try it. Can Sasuke help him learn the proper manner of Hot Chocolate drinking? Or is Naruto doomed to be burned by the yummyness?


**Summary: **This is a cute fic inspired by Christmas! They are little kids (of course) and they are adorable. Are they ever anything else?

**Disclaimer:** I wish...

**Hot Chocolate**

"Okay, everyone. This is the last day before your Christmas Vacation. That means that you do not show up for class until the New Year. No matter how much you want to, Sakura."

Iruka looked at his most eager student with a smile. She was devastated that she wouldn't be learning anything for an entire week and a half.

"What do we do while we're not at school?" She asked. Iruka shrugged thoughtfully.

"Well, you can go outside and play with your friends. Or you can stay inside and drink hot chocolate! There's a lot of stuff you can do."

"Hot chocolate?" Iruka's attention was drawn to the back where Naruto - his favorite student, even if he shouldn't have one - was sitting up interested in the conversation. "What's hot chocolate?"

As the other students laughed at him, Naruto's cheeks turned red. He wasn't really up for yelling at them today.

Iruka's glare silenced them. Some of them had the decency to look ashamed, but for the most part their eyes were still mockingly teary. The only child who hadn't laughed was Sasuke, but he wasn't usually one to join in on any of the class activities of any sort.

"Hot chocolate is a drink, Naruto." The little boy's face once again scrunched in confusion.

"But if it's hot, doesn't it burn your mouth?" Iruka shook his head, ignoring the second round of laughter from his students.

"You have to blow on it first." Naruto tilted his head to the side. Iruka noticed in his peripheral vision that Sasuke's cheeks turned red and he stopped watching the blonde boy, but he didn't register what it was.

"Then what's the point of making it hot?" Iruka chuckled at Naruto's curiosity.

"It's just because it's a good drink, okay? Geez." Sakura's temper was not at it's best when the hyperactive ninja was involved. Iruka gazed at her reprimandingly, but he couldn't honestly do anything about it. It was the day before break and there was no chance he was getting on Santa's bad side this close to Christmas for yelling at a little girl with a bad additude.

"Let's just move on to something fun. Here's some paper..."

-

During lunch, Iruka asked Naruto to stay in the classroom. So Naruto was sitting in the front row and waiting for his teacher to come back. Just then there was a knock on the window.

The blonde looked over and saw Sasuke sitting on the window sill.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I'm waiting for Iruka sensei to come back. He said he had a surprise." Sasuke nodded and moved into the classroom so he was sitting next to Naruto.

He grasped the other boy's hand in his and furrowed his brow.

"I'm sorry all the other kids laughed at you before. You should have said something to them." Naruto shrugged again.

"I just wanted to be on my best behavior so I get tons of presents." he smiled. Sasuke shook his head at his friends childish excitement for Christmas. Didn't he know Santa didn't exist? Didn't he know that it was people who loved you that gave you gifts on Christmas?

Before Sasuke could respond Iruka sensei came back in the room with a huge smile on his face and two steaming mugs of Hot Chocolate in his hands. When he saw Sasuke sitting next to Naruto his smile widened.

"Sasuke, I'm glad you could join us." The teacher set the mugs down on the desk and walked back to the door. "Why don't you two drink those and I'll be back in a little while."

The door slid tightly shut after Iruka, leaving his students alone with their drinks.

Sasuke stared at his friend with the same level of interest as Naruto had staring at his cup. After a few minutes, Naruto turned to meet Sasuke's stare.

"What is it?" Sasuke - using his free hand - picked up his mug and blew on it. Then he sipped it.

"It's hot chocolate. And the white things on top are marshmallows. They make it taste better." Naurto picked up his mug too and blew on it. Only, he blew too hard and sent some of the beverage flying all over the desk and his hands.

"Ow! You guy said it was just a drink. No one said it would mortally wound me!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You don't put drinks on your skin, dobe. Just blow gently. " Naruto stuck his tongue out, but did as he was told. This time, he managed to get the drink all the way to his mouth before it burned him.

"I'm never going to be able to taste again!" He screamed. Sasuke laughed and turned Naruto's head to him.

"You'll be fine. Try again. "

Naruto got a determined look on his face and turned back to the devil drink. But something else caught his attention.

"Hey, look at our hands." Sasuke did, but he didn't see anything spectacular about them. Naruto, on the other hand, was ecstatic. "Look, look! That's so cool."

"What are you talking about, weirdo?" Naruto picked up their hands and shook them in Sasuke's face.

"Our hands. They look like hot chocolate and marshamallows." Sasuke took a closer look and realized that in a twisted way Naruto was right. The contrast of his own pale skin against Naruto's tan was a lot like the difference between the marshmallows in the hot chocolate. "And it's like the way that marshmallows are cold and hot chocolate is warm and when you put them together they are either the best drink ever or they're the most destructive."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "You're so cheesy."

Naruto stuck out his little tongue and tried to sip his drink again.

Sasuke laughed at his failure until the bell rang to go home for break. Then he decided that he'd make sure Naruto got the tons of presents he wished for. Because he was probably the only person in Konoha who actually deserved them.

-

In the teacher's lounge, Iruka smiled. He'd just introduced Naruto to his favorite drink while at the same time insuring the blonde a wonderful Christmas.

"You really are amazing." Iruka turned to see Kakashi sitting at the round table in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, yeah." He said. "How were they doing?"

He'd sent Kakashi to spy on his students in the classroom while he wasn't there.

"Well, Sasuke should never look into a career of teaching, because he couldn't even get Naruto to properly sip his drink. But overall, your little scheme was successful."

Iruka nodded proudly, then he walked over and sat on Kakashi's lap.

"Let's go home and celebrate the holiday early, hmm?" Kakashi nodded enthusiastically and poofed them to his apartment.

-

Back in the classroom, Iruka's class was sitting there confused.

"Where's sensei?"

"I don't know. Does this mean we get to leave early?"

"How did hot chocolate get all over my desk?"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to stay here all of break."

"What? I only have enough chips to last me until four o'clock!"

"You have fifteen bags, Chouji."

"Ugh. It's not enough!"

"I say we just leave."

"Good plan. Merry Christmas Sasuke."

"Come on, dobe. I'll buy you some ramen."

"Awesome. Miso?"

"Whatever."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

So I hope you enjoyed that! Um....yeah.... :P

About New Soul. I was going to update this weekend and I even wrote the entire chapter out but then I left the stinkin' binder at school. Again. My binder. At school. :(

Anywhoo, please review!

Merry Christmas everyone!

Lurve, Yobster.


End file.
